


Phil's Favorite Shirt

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Morning Sex, SHIELD Academy, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know that’s my favorite shirt.” In which Melinda wears nothing but Phil’s Captain America shirt and they have a very good Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Favorite Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melindamays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melindamays/gifts).



> Tumblr anon prompted ‘Philinda + Phil’s Captain America shirt’ and Lilly prompted ‘Philinda + lazy morning sex’.

“You know that’s my favorite shirt,” Phil murmured sleepily from the bed.

Melinda tugged one of his _many_ Captain America shirts down past her ass and glanced back at him with a smirk. “Well, _someone_ ripped mine. And while I don’t think Hartley would mind me waltzing into our dorm without it a few of the recruits in the yard might have a heart-attack on my way there,” she teased.

“Can you blame them?” He grinned in that way that led her to dropping her panties. She turned away, searching for her pants. She had exams to study for; she didn’t have time for Phil Coulson’s sexy grins or that tousled, post-sex hair that begged to be grabbed while he went down on her.

“Come back to bed,” he whined, reaching for her.

She shook her head and slapped his hand away. “Some of us have things to do, Phillip.”

“It’s Saturday, you can do them later,” he insisted, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against the bed. He glanced up at her with puppy eyes, going as far as batting them. He trailed his hands up her thighs, biting his lower lip. “You can sleep in for a few hours…” he trailed off.

Sleep, right; because _that’s_ what they’d be doing.

“You look damn good in that shirt,” he whispered in a deep voice, turning her on. And even from up here she could see he was turned on too. Phil slid both hands up his shirt, cupping her ass. “No panties, you’re such a tease,” he muttered, leaning forward to kiss her stomach, making his way down.

Melinda’s fingers found their way to his hair, sliding her fingernails across his scalp until she found a nice chunk of locks to latch onto. “Hmm…someone ripped those too; overeager.”

“They were in the way.”

Melinda replied with a moan, his mouth now between her thighs. Who was she kidding? There was no way they were leaving this bedroom today.

“There,” she hissed as he moved to his knees and spread her open with his tongue. It had been a great day when she’d discovered that mouth of his was good for something besides boring her with Captain America knowledge.

She clutched his shoulder, her balance losing the war as her knees went weak. Phil met her eyes and while most men would be cocky he simply looked grateful to be allowed to please her like this.

God, she loved this idiot.

Phil moved his hands to grip her waist as she came, supporting her body in place. When she finished she gave into the wobbling of her knees and fell back onto the bed, eyes closed, patting the top of his head.

“Good job,” she muttered as he trailed lazy kisses up her neck, finally finding her lips. Melinda pulled him closer, hoisting one leg over his waist, and reached for her shirt.

Phil placed a hand over hers, stopping her. “No, leave it on,” he murmured.

“You are such an idiot,” she muttered, shaking her head.

“But you love me,” he replied cockily and she shoved his face away before he could kiss her. He was such an ass sometimes. Of course that didn’t stop him; he just began kissing the spot on her neck she liked as he slid into her.

Melinda leaned into the mattress with a sigh, raking her nails across his scalp. This was worth so failing her history exam.


End file.
